Squid Girl
Squid Girl is a female member of the squid people who in response to pollution of the sea, declared war on the human race, starting at Lemon Beach Shack, a seaside restaurant run by the Aizawa siblings. Due to her short stature and childish nature, however, she wasn't taken seriously by the patrons, which prompted her to show off her abilities by swatting a fly with her tentacles, accidentally punching a hole in the wall in the process. Unable to pay for the damages, Squid Girl was forced to work at the Lemon Beach Shack as a waitress, starting her life on the surface world. Squid Girl posses a variety of squid-based abilities, including tentacle-like hair which she is able to extend to incredible lengths and regenerate if damaged, the ability to spit ink from her mouth, breath underwater, and glowing in the dark. She also has two bracelets with which she can use to decrease and increase her weight from 0.0005 kg up to 20,000 kg. Despite being generally childish and easily tricked, Squid Girl is a very fast learner, being able to learn new languages and complex math problems in a matter of seconds. Allegedly, she will die if her hat is removed and has a phobia for sea predators that typically prey on squid. Battle vs. Dan Hibiki (by Jackythejack) It was a normal day as usual at the Beach House Lemon, and Ika Musume, as usual, was having a very boring time, and a very exhausting evening. She was carrying around eight plates and mugs, as usual, and was trying to get them to the various tables in the store. Chizuru was out today, which meant more work was put on the staff with the lack of an extra customer. This means that everything was just so much more exhausting. “Seems like we’re pretty busy today,” Eiko said from her spot at the register. “The customer’s just keep flooding in. Probably because of that martial arts tournament a few blocks down.” “Why did it have to be when Chizuru was gone-de geso?” Iku whined as she placed one plate at the table opposite side of the room, not moving from her spot near the counter. “Eiko, where is Chizuru anyways?” “She decided that shew as going to go to that martial arts tournaments downtown. Though I don’t know why she’d bother. I’m pretty sure she could take on half the people there without breaking a sweat.” Eiko chuckled. “What!? Chizuru is just slacking off-de geso? I’m never allowed to slack off!” “Maybe if you worked harder we’ll give you more vacation days. Now get that food around before the customers starve to death.” “And I thought I had worker’s rights-de geso…” “Pretty sure that doesn’t extend to invaders.” While the squid girl silently complained about her job and her lack of vacation days, threatening to start a worker’s revolt, there was a particular martial artist who was walking along the beach that the Beach House Lemon resided on. This martial artist was an American who had gone all the way to Japan to partake in the martial arts tournament, and he was currently incredibly unhappy. “What do they mean I’m not qualified. I mean, I’m me! I’m Dan Hibiki! I created my own fighting style for God’s sake! If that’s not enough for qualification I don’t know what it.” As he finished complaining to himself, his stomach let out a rumble. He put a hand to his stomach and noticed the Beach House Lemon. That looked like a place that sold food. Hopefully he had some spare change on him. “Yeah, yeah. I’m getting food…” Dan Hibiki entered the crowded establishment and took a seat at one of the few empty tables. He sighed. He did have enough for a simple bit of rice. Though, rice wasn’t exactly the tastiest dish out there. Maybe he could put it on a tab. Not like he’d be coming back here anyways. Ika spotted the martial artist wearing the pink gi and sighed. She’d have to take more orders. There were too many people out here. When were all of these people going to leave. Her tentacles were going to fall off at this rate. She trudged over to the table that Dan was at and began to speak, in Japanese. “Kon’nichiwa, watashi wa nani-” “What the!?” Dan’s eyes widened as he stared at the squid girl next to him. His mouth opened wide and he couldn’t take his eyes off of her. What was this thing!? This was some sort of monster, out in public?! It looked dangerous, even! “A, anata wa Amerikahitodesu,” Ika spoke, assuming that the surprise was from her speaking Japanese. She cleared her throat and transitioned into English. “Hello, what can I-” “It talks, too!” Dan hopped out of his seat and assumed a fighting position, his hands balling up into fists. “Everyone, evacuate now! There’s a monster in here!” Dan had expected people to start screaming or running or something, but instead he was met with silence. Some very uncomfortable silence. He could feel himself beginning to sweat as he glanced around at all of the customers, who were all staring at him with a confused expression. Even the staff didn’t seem to understand. “D-Don’t you see, it’s a monster! It’s going to hurt you people!” He overdramatically gestured towards her, though no one seemed to understand the dangers at hand. Seems like he’d have to just move along. He put a hand on his chest. “Don’t worry, though. I am a professional martial artist! I will protect you all! Just watch!” As Dan began to make a ball shape with his hands, Ika glanced back at Eiko with an incredibly confused look. “Sounds like he’s related to Nagisa,” Eiko commented in Japan, in which Dan couldn’t understand. “What did you do to him?” “Nothing, de geso, I just-” “Gadoken!” There was a sudden blue ball of energy, and though it was travelling at about the speed of a blown up balloon, it still hit Ika in the side of the face. The blue ball of energy hit her dead on and she was pushed back by the force. Ika had slammed into the counter and there was a collective gasp from everyone in the establishment. They all shared glances at each other and some of them looked rather outraged at this, others looked surprised at the man’s abilities, many more were just confused. Eiko was now thoroughly angry, and she stormed from behind the counter to talk to Dan. “Anata wa watashi o kizut-” “Don’t worry, lady, I got this under control!” Dan didn’t understand a work of Japanese, so he had to improvise what was being said based off his wonderful body language reading. He pushed her out of the way now, despite her protest. “Ie chigaimasu!” Eiko was about to give this man a piece of her mind when a sudden stream of ink came shooting past her face and towards Dan. She took a step back and watched as the ink traveled towards Dan...and right past his head. Dan even took a step to the right to avoid it. Once he did, he chuckled and faced Ika once more. “Haha! Some monster you are! You can’t hit me even if you-” Then another stream of ink came at him, and this one hit him directly in the face, as he was talking. He paused for a moment, his eyes widening, before he began spitting out little bits of ink and trying to rub it off his face. “Ew! Some of that got in my mouth! Is this...ink? This is going to take forever to get out!” “It’s what you get, de-geso, for attacking someone like me! I’m the invader here! You can’t invade the invader!” Dan, despite now being covered in squid ink, smirked and made another fighting pose. “So you reveal yourself now. You are a monster, and you plan to invade mankind! I knew it from the moment I saw you! Well, I’m going to stop you. I’ll show you the real power of Saikyou style! Gadoken!” Another blue ball came charging at Ika, and she gasped, and then the whole beach house gasped. The Squid Girl braced herself for impact. The ball was coming right towards her...and then it fizzled out halfway towards her. It just dissipated into the air. Ika blinked and tilted her head. That was underwhelming, to say the least. “Aw man, alright. Let’s try this!” Dan suddenly went into a combat roll and rolled towards the squid girl. Once he made it back to his feet, he struck a pose. “Prepare!” Another roll, another pose, “For,” And another one “Dan!” Ika was too mesmerized by this over the top way of getting to her that she didn’t even realize he was about to punch her. She gasped and quickly moved her head out of the way. Dan was unable to react in time and slammed his hand into the counter. His eyes widened and he brought his hand to his chest. “Ow! Ow ow ow that hurt!” The stinging in his hand didn’t go away, but what was trying to escape him was the monster. Normally he would have let her run away, but this was different. He knew what he had to do. He had to beat this monster into submission, to show all these people the greatness of the Saikyou Style! He chased after her. “Hey, get back here you!” Then they had started some overly violent game of tag on the beach outside of the Beach House Lemon. Eiko frowned as she watched them, unsure of where this was going, but it seemed like Dan was having a hard time catching up to her. This was a strange time… “Eiko! Eiko help me, de-geso! He’s going to hurt me! De-gesooooo!” Ika seemed like she was about to go into tears as Dan grabbed one of her tentacles and yanked on it, causing her to yelp in pain and grab at her tentacles. This was bad, this was bad. “Ika Musume, I think if you use your tentacles, it’s self defense at this point!” “Self defense?” Ika asked as she tried desperately to pry the tentacle away from Dan’s hands. Now this was some game of tug of war, except it was just hurting Ika at this point. Her eyes widened. “Wait, de-geso, does that mean…?” “Yes, give him all you got.” Eiko grinned a little and gave her a thumbs up. “It’s time to invade.” Ika Musume’s eyes widened even further and a large smile grew on her face. She gained a mischievous look in her eyes as all of her nine other tentacles wrapped around Dan. She squeezed his tightly, enough to make him loosen his grip on her tentacle, and tossed him away. Dan tumbled around on the sand and landed on his stomach. He quickly sat back up and spat sand out of his mouth, which also mixed in with the squid ink he still couldn’t get out. He shook his head. What was going on now? “Hahahaha!” Ika Musume let out what she hoped was an intimidating and evil laugh, but instead...it just sounded like she was trying too hard. “It’s about time you learn your place, you pathetic human, de-geso! I will crush you under my tentacles! Prepare...to be invaded!” “Gonna take more than a bit of squeezing to beat me!” Dan grinned confidently and pointed his thumb at himself. “I am the creator of Saikyo Style, the destroyer of Sagat, the leader of my very own dojo, you can’t defeat me!” Ika had to admit, that was a pretty impressive resume. It was enough to make her hesitate for a moment, but she regained her confidence and snickered. “Well I am Ika Musume, messenger of the sea, destroyer of humans, leader of the Invasion Club, and I will not back down to you-de geso! My goal is to invade and conquer mankind, and I will begin that goal...with you!” Three of her ten tentacles would then shoot out at Dan, and the martial artist was more than prepared. When one came charging at him, he hit it with a Gadoken, though a little weak. The tentacle retreated back, though not exactly wounded. Dan then hit the second oncoming tentacle with a focused strike, causing it to make a hasty retreat so that he can deliver a spin kick to the last one. The three tentacles retreated and Dan grinned, giving a thumbs up. “Ha! That the best you-” He proceeded to get smacked in the face with two tentacles, and that was enough to knock him onto his butt. He frowned and rubbed his cheek where he was struck by the tentacles. He quickly got back up and back into a fighting stance. “Okay, that’s unfair. I was still talking!” The tentacles tried to hit him again, but this time he was able to not only move out of the way, but grab them and yank on them. His goal was to pull Ika closer to him, but...the tentacle just got longer. And longer, and longer. Why didn’t this tentacle end? How long could it be? What was going- He was grabbed once again, by about four other tentacles. He was squeezed rather tightly and his grip on the two tentacles loosened enough for them to slip out of his grasp. He was then forcefully pulled towards Ika Musume, actually being lifted off the ground and hovering in front of her. He tried to struggle against the tentacles, but it was proven unsuccessful. Ika gave him a menacing smirk and then spat ink into his face once more, causing several more complaints from Dan about how expensive it was to clean off something like that. She chuckled and then slammed Dan down onto the ground. She moved her tentacles away from him, except for two that would hover around him. “Foolish human, don’t you know that I understand your weakness-de geso. I know the weakness of all humans, including yours-de geso!” “M-My weakness?” Dan started to get visibly nervous as he cautiously sat up. He tried to think of a way around this, but ultimately, he was drawing a blank. He had no idea what he was supposed to do. It was then that the girl lashed her tentacles out at Dan, and Dan closed his eyes, expecting a lot of pain. Instead he started...laughing. Dan suddenly started laughing and flailing around on the ground, kicking his legs around wildly and trying to stop the vicious assault from the tentacles. It didn’t take long for him to realize what was happening. He was being tickled by this apparent monster. “S-Stop, stop!” Dan could barely get a word out to protest as he was being assaulted mercilessly, tears welling up in his eyes and having a shortness in breath. He couldn’t help it, he was falling apart at the monster’s wicked ways. “Surrender! Say you give up!” Ika didn’t stop her tickle attack and glanced to Eiko, giving her a wink and a smirk, though Eiko just looked incredibly confused. This was the weakness of humans, and she knew she would have to exploit it one day! “Never!” Dan said as he continued to roll on the ground and flail about, everyone in the Beach House Lemon now either watching the strange confrontation or going back to their food once they understood that the squid girl had it under control. After a minute longer of continuous tickling all over his body, Dan had no choice. “I-I give up! Uncle, uncle!” Ika grinned and pulled her tentacles back and crossed her arms over her chest. “And that’s how you properly invade-de geso. Take notes, human.” ———————— “So, how was the tournament, Chizuru?” Eiko asked, later that day when they finally got home to eat dinner, and they cleared the misunderstanding with that weird man in the gi. “Anything exciting?” “Oh, it was fun, but...I have to say, I didn’t see anything impressive. I think that i could probably do most of the moves that they performed.” The girl frowned slightly as she tapped her fingers against the dinner table. “What about you two? How did the Beach House go without me there?” Eiko and Ika both exchanged a quick glance with each other before Eiko spoke. “Surprisingly, not as weird as it usually is,” she muttered before going back to her food. “Oh? Huh, maybe I can afford to leave the beach house more often, then.” “No!” The two then screamed in unison. Expert's Opinion Despite Dan’s better experience and training in fighting, experts felt that he would be unable to keep up with Ika Musume’s sheer versatility and the long reach of her tentacles. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Buck (by Jackythejack) It was another day in Japan. Well, actually, that day was currently turning into night. The sun was currently setting and it was tinting the sky a nice orange/pink color. Currently, standing on a cliff near the beach, there was the invader from the seas, Ika Musume. Chizuru and Eiko had noticed that Ika was seeming rather upset at the Beach House Lemon, so they let her go on her own to enjoy the rest of her day. Admittedly, Ika liked having work off, and thought about storing the idea of pretending to be depressed to get some work off for later, but right now, she just wasn't having any fun, but...at least the sunset was pretty, yeah? The squid girl sighed as she sat criss-cross near the edge of the cliff, humming to herself a little sea tune. "I wish things weren't so boring now, de-geso," she muttered as she stared down the cliff and towards the waves, which were lapping up at the shore. "Ever since that Chinese guy showed up, things have been getting boring. I never had a fight like that before, de-geso. It was exciting. To ink that's probably never going to happen again..." The idea of fighting someone, of invading them, it was a thrilling idea, and just thinking about it sent a shiver down the squid girl's spine, yet she knew that she wasn't going to be able to do that again. Chizuru was far too scary to attempt that with, hurting Eiko would attract Chizuru, and Sanae would just enjoy it. She could stick to terrorizing Nagisa but who knows how long that'll be entertaining for. "Maybe I'll find something else to do?" She looked up to the sky, which was stilll a lovely orange color. "Though, I don't know what-" It was then that she heard a very loud roar. Something that would make the entire cliffside that she was sitting on shake terribly. Ika practically jumped in her skin as she looked around for the source of the noise, only to see a giant, albino looking dinosaur stomping around on the beach, with a...rat(?) riding on it's back. Ika blinked and stared at the dinosaur. Weren't...weren't those supposed to be dead? Okay, now she really had to check this out. She quickly adjusted her bracelets to make herself as weightless as possible before hopping off of the cliff. She held her tentalces out to the side of her like some sort of biological hang glider. She slowly floated down to the bottom of the cliff, and her feet made contact with the sandy surface of the beach. She stared at the dinosaur and realized that...she honestly felt kind of scared. This was a scary situation! "Oh, hey there." The rat looking thing suddenly appeared at the very top of the dinosaurs head. It smiled at the squid girl and waved. "Pleasure to meet you. The name's Buck, and this is my dinosaur. Hold your praise, it's awesome, I know." "What are you doing here. de-geso?" Ika asked, wanting to get right to the point. This was some strange stranger. Well, weren't all strangers strange? Uh, that's besides the point... "And why do you have a dinosaur? I thought they were dead." "Well, I don't know where you come from but clearly they aren't dead. You got one standing right here!" He stomped his foot down on the top of Rudy's head, which earned a growl from the baryonyx. He chuckled. "Ah, shut it. You got yourself into this mess you know. Anyways, girly, I've heard people talk about a weird looking squid girl around here. You don't happen to know where she is, do you?" "Oh, uh, that's me!" Ika put her hands on her hips and smiled widely. So her reputation was being spread around, huh? This guy must have wanted to see a true invader in progress. "I'm Ika Musume! The invader from the oceans!" "An invader, huh? Well that makes what I'm about to do a lot more justified." The rodent chuckled as he pulled out his knife, which immediately made Ika drop her smile and take a step back. "This should be real fun." "W-What!? What are you doing?" "I head a lot about you, and you see, I'm always itching to have a fun time killin' something. Felt kinda bad about comin' to kill ya. You didn't do anything to me. But since you're an invader...well, sick 'em, Rudy!" He stomped down on the dinosaur's head and it roared so furiously that the ground beneath their feet started to shake. Ika was terrified, to say the least. She wanted to run and get someone to help. Chizuru could make quick work of this dinosaur, she was sure. Maybe she could- Her shaking out of fear stopped halfway through as she realized something. Wait, she shouldn't be running away. She was the invader. The feared soldier from the seas, and here someone was, from an incredibly different part of the world, trying to hunt her down and kill her. An invader would not stand for this! If she wanted to be feared by the puny population of earth, than she needed to be able to take down anything that comes her way. "Alright, you're on, de-geso!" Her tentacles suddenly shot forward, rapidly multiplying in length. They assaulted the dinosaur within an instant, slashing into the mighty reptile's chest and around its face area. They had a hard time getting through Rudy's scales at first, but it was enough to annoy the dinosaur to no end. It let out another roar and swiped at the tentacles. He nicked one, and Ika let out a cry of pain and drew her tentacles back. "Oh, please. Next time try getting your eye scratched out!" Buck shouted excitedly before letting out an honestly hysterical laugh. "C'mon, you big lug, get going!" The Baryonyx roared out in anger and charged towards the monster from the seas. The blue haired girl's eyes widened as she brought her tentacles out and gave them one big flap, like a bird's wings. She shot up into the air, already getting higher than the dinosaur. Once the dinosaur was underneath her, she moved her bracelets so they were all the way down her arm. Max weight! She plumetted out of the sky, only to realize that maybe this was a bad idea. She covered her eyes with her hands as she fell, only to have her descent cushioned by a giant dinosaur that did not expect her to weigh that much. it let out a loud cry of pain as it fell face first into the ground. It wasn't dead, but that fall certianly screwed up it's spine. "Oi, blowfish, get off my dino!" Buck suddenly pounced at Ika with his knife drawn. One of Ika's tentacles swiped in his direction to stop him. but Buck cut right through it with his knife, moving through it like butter, and then pounced at the squid girl's body. He landed on her shoulders and slashed her across the face. Ika let out a terribly loud scream as she hopped off the dinosaur and began running around like a madwoman, trying to shake Buck off or something along those lines. Buck knew he was putting her on the ropes, and he grinned as he swiped her face once again, causing two big cuts on her cheek which were now bleeding. He hopped off of Ika's shoulder and slashed her chest on the way down, causing another big gash and cutting the fabric of her dress to reveal the swimsuit underneath. There was quite a bit of blood on her now. Buck looked at the dinosaur, who was now standing up to its full height. Buck did a classic taxi cab whistle and waved at the dinosaur. "'Ey, Rudy, you hungry? Got some food for you!" The dinosaur stared at the weasel before sniffing the air. It smelled blood, and immediately something else awoken in the dinosaur. The primal instinct to eat. It let out a loud roar, causing the ground to shake once again, as Buck climbed up the dinosaurs legs and onto it's back. "Let 'er have it!" The dinosaur took another charge towards the squid girl, who wasn't nearly as prepared as before. At first, she tried to push the dinosaur away with her tentacles, wrapping them around his legs and body to restrain it. That didn't work, and instead only resulted in the dinosaur mauling her tentacles. By the time she pulled them back, she only had two of them left. Her eyes widened as she saw the dinosaur continue to charge towards her. Her mind was racing and she was unable to move. All she could think about was the mouth of that giant beast heading towards her, getting ready to devour her within an instant. No mercy from the dinosaur. This was going to be where she would die. She didn't want to die! Just as the dinosaur's mouth had opened and seemed like it was about to snatch her up, Ika found her survival instincts once more. Her body glowed brightly, brighter than that of the sun, and caught the dinosaur off guard. It stumbled back, surprised by the sudden brightness, and let out a loud grunt. Rudy would then try to stomp on the girl, but by now her whole body was in survival mode. This was a predator, like an Orca, and she knew how to take care of them. Her tentacles regrew and they formed into a fist. A giant fist that would immediately slam into the underside of the dinosaur. The dinosaur stumbled back before eventually falling onto it's side once again. Ika didn't stop there, though. Her giant fist rose high into the sky. She noticed that Buck was scurrying away from the dinosaur's corpse, but she didn't care about that at the moment. She had to finish this. Her tentacle-fist plumetted down from the sky, and slammed down into the dinosaur. There was a massive explosion. Sand was kicked everywhere, the water from the ocean receded from the shore, and everything seemed to hold still as a massive sand cloud enveloped the area. Everything was silent. That is, until the sand cloud disperesed, revealing a very dead dinosaur, with a giant hole in it's side where the fist had punched it. Blood was everywhere. Ika sighed and undid her tentacle fist. That was done. What a relief. Now she could- "Rudy!" Ika watched as the rodent ran back towards the deceased reptile. He stared at the corpse for a moment before glaring at Ika, his knife still drawn. "You killed him. I'm...I'm gonna..." He never finished that sentence, and instead charged straight towards Ika. Not wanting to kill anything else, however, Ika wrapped a single tentacle around the weasel, restraining it's arms. "You won't be doing anything, de-geso. Here's a lesson for you." She the spun her tentacles around at high speeds before letting go of Buck, sending him flying out into the ocean. He was going...really, really far. "Don't mess with the sea invader, de-geso!" With the rodent finally taken care of, Ika turned around and began to walk down the beach. Time to head back to the beach house. Expert's Opinion The experts believed that, while Buck was certainly a deadly opponent an had more than enough experience and skill to take care of Ika, he still hadn't handled something on Ika's caliber, and her tentacles would prove to be a challenge he wouldn't find a way to get around. Ika's overwhelming strength was what really won her the battle. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Raccoon (Kemono Friends) (by Kazanshin) TBW Expert's Opinion TBW Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Comedy Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Child Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors